leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Nicolb2305/Ability bar, loading screen and champion mastery templates
I made a couple of templates to replicate a couple of game elements, mostly intended for user pages. I want to know if anyone wants anything else added to them. Template:Champion mastery Creates a mastery level display with an optional mastery score tooltip for one champion like the one in the collections tab in the client. Since there are no squares images for skins, if you want to use a skin the equivalent circle will be used instead. Can also use circle=true if you want the non-skin version to match the skin version. Template:Loading screen Creates a loading screen portrait for a single player, with tooltips and optional an link to the player's op.gg. Template:Custom Loading screen Similar to Template:Loading screen, but allows for completely custom images, and custom tooltips for runes and summoner spells. It requires quite a few parameters, but allows for a lot more customization. (4 level)}}}} and attack speed by 35% for 12 seconds. |summoner1range = Self |summoner1level = 1 |summoner2icon = Fortify.png |summoner2tooltip = true |summoner2name = Fortify |summoner2cd = 300 |summoner2effects = Grants to all allied turrets and causes them to attack 100% faster for 7 seconds. |summoner2effects2 = While Fortify is ready to cast you deal 9 bonus damage to minions. |summoner2range = Global |summoner2level = 5 |keystoneicon = Actor.png |keystonetooltip = true |keystonename = Something |keystonepathicon = Artist.png |keystonepathname = A tree goes here |keystonedescription = Some stuff |keystonedescription2 = Some more stuff |keystonedescription3 = Even more stuff |keystonedescription4 = More |keystonedescription5 = More |secondaryicon = Drowsy icon.png |mastery = 7 |honor = 4 }} Template:Ability bar Creates an ability bar similar to the in-game one, with options to show and hide the stats window on the left. The template automatically calculates, health bar, resource bar and maximum ranks in each ability based on champion and items. Does not work perfectly with all items unfortunately, because some have unique effects instead of normal stats, like the extra cdr from "Haste" on . Template:Custom Ability bar Similar to the custom loading screen, this allows you to choose custom icons and custom tooltips for abilities, summoner spells, items and the resource bar. Mostly intended for custom champions, but requires a ton of parameters. . |q leveling = }} |w name = Idk |w icon = RhaastSquare.png |w description = ... |e name = ... |e icon = Broken Stopwatch item.png |e description = ,., |r name = ... |r icon = Aatrox OriginalSkin.jpg |r description = Any picture works (to varying degrees). |summoner1 name = A new summoner! |summoner1 icon = Drowsy icon.png |summoner1 effects = This does something new! |summoner1 effects2 = It does this as well. |summoner1 link = Zoe |summoner1 cd = 500 |summoner1 range = 23 |summoner1 level = 35 |item1 name = Super OP Item 123 |item1 icon = Little Wolf profileicon.png |item1 buy = 1 |item1 ap = 90 |item1 lifesteal = 20 |item1 spec = idk |item1 pass = When you aa an enemy they instantly die. |item1 act = You win. |item1 limit = 1 per year. |item1 req = Must be Bronze V. |item1 recipe = Flash.png, Ignite.png, Teleport.png |item1 comb = 3 |item1 builds = Trinity Force item.png |item1 link = Chaos and Order |item2 name = Rabadon's Deathcap |expandedstats = true |ad = 1 |armor = 20 |as = 1.34 |crit = 100 |ap = 25 |mr = 100 |cdr = 45 |ms = 407 |hp5 = 23 |lethality = 18 |percentarmorpen = 35 |lifesteal = 10 |range = 450 |mp5 = 10 |magicpen = 18 |percentmagicpen = 40 |spellvamp = 1 |tenacity = 30 |scale=0.8 }} Category:Blog posts